


Steak and Blowjob Day

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steak and Blowjob Day, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coincidentally, Dan's birthday falls on a little known holiday called "Steak and Blowjob Day." Even though Dan doesn't eat red meat, he still insists that you both partake in the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak and Blowjob Day

You awoke early on the morning of March 14th. Dan was already awake, and when he noticed that you were awake, he smiled. 

You sat up in bed and stretched your arms while yawning. "It's your birthday! And pi day."

"You're forgetting one," he told you as he came closer. 

"What am I forgetting?"

"It's steak ad blowjob day," he smirked. 

You rolled your eyes. "You're making this up."

"I'm not!" His voice grew defensive. He took out his phone and did a quick Google search. "Look. It exists."

Your eyes scanned the article he pulled up. "Wow. You weren't lying."

"Told you," he stuck his tongue out at you teasingly. 

"Okay, cool, but why are you bringing this up? You don't even eat steak."

"You're right, I don't. But I like blowjobs."

You leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Danny, if you want a blowjob, you could just ask. I'm not gonna deny you one on your birthday. You didn't have to bring up a silly holiday to get my mouth around your cock..."

Danny shivered at the last few words in that sentence. "Now, please?"

"Let's make it dinner and blowjob day," you got up out of bed to Danny's dismay. "Later, I promise."

* * *

After returning from a nice dinner free of red meat, you enveloped your boyfriend in a long kiss the second the house door closed shut. Your arms wound around his neck while his went to your waist. 

"Y/N," he whispered against your lips. "Fuck."

You grinned as you pressed yourself even closer to him. "Yeah?"

"Bedroom," he mumbled and you wasted no time in leading him down the hallway. 

You pushed him gently so he was sitting on the bed. He looked at you eagerly as you straddled his thighs and resumed kissing him. After a minute, you hopped off of him and sunk to your knees. 

"Off," you said, pointing to his pants. 

He quickly did as you commanded, lifting up his hips so he could shimmy out of his pants and underwear. 

You placed each of your hands on his knees and pushed them apart to give you better access to his cock. You kept eye contact with him as you slowly took it into your mouth. 

Danny cursed again and gently placed one of his hands on the top of your head. Your heart beat quickly as you obstructed a bit of your breathing by sucking him off. When you couldn't stand the burn in your throat any longer, you pulled off to take a breath, but made sure to touch his cock with your hands while you did so. 

"You're so good at this," he praised. 

You blushed as you took him back into your mouth, from his balls to the tip and then back again. You fell into a steady rhythm that you could tell Dan liked by the increasing volume of his moans. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but you were prepared for what he was going to ask. You simply gave a small nod, letting him know that it was okay. 

"So fucking good," he hissed through clenched teeth mere seconds before he came into your mouth. 

You waited until he was done and then swallowed. Still between his legs and kneeling on the floor, you smiled up at him. 

"Happy Steak, Blowjob, and Birthday, Danny."

 


End file.
